Insomnia
by hunaxx
Summary: [Chap 2 : Moshi] Hoseok dan Jungkook berlibur ke Jepang. "Ish kau ini! itu benar tahu! Hati-hati saja kalau ditelfon sama hantu! Tau rasa kamu" Ficlet Collection. HopeKook. [BTS Fanfiction] Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Insomnia

Length : oneshoot.

Cast : . Kim Taehyung

Disclaimer : cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Tapi fanfic ini milik saya.

Warning(s) : ooc, storyline gajelas, typo, miskin kosakata,dll.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

.

This is Yaoi. Maried Life. Don't like? Don' read. No bash and no plagiat.

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 p.m. Tapi nampaknya namja manis bersurai kecoklatan ini masih enggan menutup matanya. Padahal dua orang yang terbaring disebelahnya sudah sedari tadi pergi menuju alam mimpinya. Taehyung merutuki insomnia nya yang akhir-akhir ini sering kambuh.

Taehyung, -nama namja itu- masih tetap berada di posisinya, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Entah maksudnya apa. Dia merasa kantuk sama sekali tidak menyerangnya. Padahal dia lelah sekali setelah tadi siang membereskan rumah barunya dan suaminya ini. Taehyung melihat ke sisi kanan ranjangnya, seorang yeoja kecil yang yang nampak nyenyak sekali tidurnya. Taehyung tersenyum, tangannya mengelus surai hitam milik putri kecilnya itu. Disebelah yeoja kecil itu juga terdapat namja lain yang sedang tertidur. Dia, Seokjin. Kim Seokjin tepatnya. Namja yang sudah resmi menjadi suami Taehyung sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Omong-omong, Taehyung dan Seokjin baru saja pindah ke rumah baru tadi siang. Rumah minimalis dengan dua lantai. Ah iya, seharusnya yeoja kecil yang berada di sampingnya kini tidak tidur bersamanya, tapi tadi yeoja kecil itu terus merengek bahkan hampir menangis meminta untuk tidur bersama dirinya dengan Seokjin. Dia bilang bahwa dia takut.

Berbicara soal takut, Taehyung jadi ingat ucapan putri kecilnya tadi saat dia menangis sebelum tidur.

_"Hyemin takut...hiks..wanita itu terus saja mengikutiku hiks"_

_Taehyung yang sedang menggendong Hyemin menghela nafas. Tangannya mengelus surai milik putri kecilnya itu. Mencoba menenangkannya agar dia tidak terus menangis. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa sedari tadi putri kecilnya terus saja menangis. Dan berkata bahwa ada seorang wanita yang mengikutinya._

"Insomnia lagi Taehyung_ie?"_

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Dan dia mendapati Seokjin yang berbaring menyamping dan menatapnya.

"Iya hyung"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Seokjin yang melihatnya tertawa kecil. Walaupun mereka sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang putri kecil, terkadang sikap Taehyung masih seperti anak-anak.

Ah iya. Mumpung Seokjin terbangun, Taehyung jadi ingin bercerita sesuatu padanya.

"Hyung, tadi siang saat aku ke pulang dari rumahnya Baek hyung, di jalan aku bertemu seorang wanita"

Seokjin mendengar dengan cukup serius ucapan Taehyung. Dirinya merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk bersila. Begitupula dengan Taehyung. Rasa kantuk mendadak hilang dari Seokjin.

"Lalu? Siapa wanita itu? Kau mengenalnya?'

"Aku tidak mengenalnya hyung. Wanita itu cantik sekali. Kulitnya putih bersih. Rambutnya agak pirang dan panjang. Dia memakai dress putih selutut. Tapi aku heran, Hyemin sama sekali tidak mau melihat wanita itu. Dia bersembunyi di belakang tubuhku"

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar cerita Taehyung. Mereka memang baru pindah ke komplek ini tadi siang, tapi adik Seokjin, Kim Yoongi juga tinggal di komplek ini dengan suaminya, Park Jimin. Hanya berbeda beberapa rumah dari sini. Dan sebelumnya Seokjin sudah sering ke rumah adiknya itu. Dan setaunya di sekitar komplek ini tidak ada wanita seperti yang disebutkan ciri-cirinya oleh Taehyung.

"Kau bertemu dengan dia dimana?"

Seokjin menjadi penasaran. Sebenarnya siapa yang ditemui Taehyung. Ataukah penghuni baru komplek ini juga?

"Aku bertemu dia di rumah yang ada di blok A. Berhadapan dengan rumah Yoongi hyung"

Oke. Seokjin makin bingung dengan ucapan Taehyung. Dulu memang ada rumah di depan rumah adiknya Yoongi, tapi seminggu yang lalu rumah itu sudah terbakar habis.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Dia mengatakan eumm..."

Taehyung menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya mencoba mengingat-ingat dengan detail apa yang dikatakan wanita itu tadi siang.

_"Annyeonghaseyo"_

_Taehyung menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat seorang wanita yang nampak cantik yang sepertinya menyapa dirinya._

_"Ah kau menyapaku? Nado annyeong"_

_Taehyung tersenyum. Begitupula dengan wanita yang ada di hadapannya kini. Sesaat Taehyung sempat terpaku pada wanita itu. Wanita itu nampak cantik sekali dalam balutan dress putihnya._

_"Kau pasti penghuni baru komplek ini kan? Dan oh dia pasti anakmu? Dia lucu sekali"_

_Wanita itu tersenyum pada Hyemin yang berada disebelah Taehyung. Tapi kemudian Hyemin malah menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tubuh Taehyung. Dia menutup wajahnya. Seperti enggan melihat wanita cantik itu._

_"Hei Hyeminie kau kenapa sayang? Ayo kenalkan dirimu pada ahjumma cantik ini"_

_Taehyung mencoba menarik Hyemin yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Tapi putri kecilnya itu tetap bersikeras memeluk kakinya. _

_"Ah tidak apa. Mungkin putri kecilmu tidak terbiasa dengan orang baru. Aku menyukainya. Dia sangat lucu. Kapan-kapan mainlah kerumahku. Aku akan membuatkan cookies yang lezat. Rumahku yang itu"_

_Jari lentik wanita itu menunjuk rumah'nya' yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Rumah dengan cat putih yang nampak manis. Dan Taehyung baru menyadari rumah yang ditunjuk wanita itu berhadapan langsung dengan rumah Yoongi. Adiknya Seokjin._

_" Kapan-kapan pasti Hyemin akan berkunjung ke rumahmu. Kami harus pergi sekarang. Suamiku pasti sudah menunggu kami di rumah."_

_"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu lagi"_

_Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung dan Hyemin yang nampak sudah menjauh dari pandangannya. Tetapi, mata cantik wanita itu tidak lepas dari tatapannya pada Hyemin._

Seokjin hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika mendengar cerita Taehyung. Dia yakin bahwa wanita yang dimaksud Taehyung adalah wanita yang diceritakan oleh adiknya Yoongi tadi siang.

"Aku tidak tau apakah wanita ini sama dengan yang diceritakan Yoongi atau tidak. Tapi mulai sekarang kita harus lebih mengawasi Hyemin. Aku tidak mau kehilangan putri kecilku"

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. Seokjin menghela nafas. Kalau tahu akan terjadi kejadian seperti ini, dirinya mungkin tidak memilih pindah ke komplek ini.

"Maksudmu apa hyung? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Wanita itu, wanita yang kau temui tadi siang" Seokjin menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "menurut Yoongi, seminggu yang lalu rumah yang berada tepat di depannya itu terbakar. Beruntung api dapat cepat dipadamkan dan tidak menjalar ke rumah lain. Diduga kebakaran itu terjadi secara sengaja. Dan saat kebakaran terjadi, didalamnya terdapat seorang wanita. Dan ada salah satu warga yang menemukan secarik kertas yang tidak terbakar di kantung bajunya. Menurut Yoongi, wanita itu cukup tertutup. Dia sangat cantik. Ciri-ciri wanita itu yang disebutkan oleh Yoongi sama seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi. Yoongi memang tidak begitu mengenalnya. Tetapi dia pernah melihatnya ketika wanita itu keluar dari rumahnya"

Nafas Taehyung serasa mecekat. Jika rumah yang ada didepan rumah Yoongi sudah terbakar, lalu tadi siang, rumah siapa yang dilihatnya? Dan siapa sebenarnya wanita yang ditemuinya?

"Dan Yoongi juga berkata bahwa wanita itu mempunyai suami dan seorang anak perempuan. Tapi ketika dia bercerai, anak perempuannya dibawa oleh suaminya. Dan semenjak itu dia pindah ke komplek ini. Dan menurut warga sekitar, setelah kematiannya wanita ini terus mencari anaknya yang dibawa oleh suaminya. Dan dia menganggap bahwa setiap ada anak perempuan itu adalah anaknya, lalu dia akan menculik anak perempuan itu"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar cerita Seokjin. Dirinya dengan cepat memeluk Hyemin yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menculik putriku"

Taehyung hampir menangis. Tangannya dengan erat memeluk tubuh Hyemin.

"Tenanglah. Dia tidak akan menculik putri kecil kita. Aku janji itu"

Taehyung menganguk. Seokjin tersenyum lalu mengelus surai halus milik menenangkannya.

"Ahiya. Omong-omong kau tau nama wanita itu hyung?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya-

.

.

.

.

"Bae Joohyeon"

Belum sempat Seokjin melanjutkan kata-katanya, ada suara lain yang terdengar sangat halus meneruskan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya tadi.

Seokjin dan Taehyung sama-sama terdiam. Udara di kamar mereka mendadak menjadi dingin. Dan di sudut ruangan tersebut, terdapat seorang wanita dengan wajah setengahnya terbakar, kulit putihnya yang agak mengelupas hingga sedikit banyak menampilkan daging tubuhnya.

Dengan bibir yang hampir sobek, dia berbicara, "kembalikan anakku!"

.

.

.

.

**14 Februari 2015**

**Cepat kembalikan anakku!**

**Lelaki biadab itu yang mengambil semuanya.**

**Dia mengambil anakku!**

**Aku kehilangan anakku.**

**Aku tidak akan diam saja**

**Karena aku akan terus mencari, mencari dan mencari**

**Aku akan terus mencari anakku.**

**-Bae Joohyeon-**

_END._

Halohaaaaa~~ mau ngomong apa ya *ditendang* eumm btw ini ff perdana ku yg bergenre horror hftt. Aneh ya. Maafin deh. Feelnya juga belom dapet pasti duh abal banget emang saya. Gatau kenapa saya milih cast 'hantu' disini itu irene eonni. Pada tau kan ya hehehe abis dia cantik sih. Aku suka xD. Btw ini kan ficlet collection yaaa. Chap depan ada yang mau request couple gaa? Sekalian sama request storyline nya juga bolehh xD

Kalo gaada yang minat ya aku hapus ff ini hehehehe :3

_**And then, mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Length : Drabble

Pair : HopeKook. Jhope x Jungkook.

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

_**Moshi**_

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

.

.

.

**Plagiat****? Jangan deh ya n-n**

.

.

**ENJOY**

.

.

Jepang memang Negara yang indah. Negara tersebut mempunyai budaya dan ciri khasnya sendiri yang dapat menarik banyak orang untuk mengunjungi negara Sakura tersebut.

Termasuk lelaki berumur delapan belas tahun ini.

Perkenalkan, namanya Jeon Jungkook atau kian akrab disapa Jungkook. Remaja lelaki ini adalah salah satu dari segelintir banyak orang yang memanfaatkan liburannya dengan mengunjungi negeri Sakura ini. Jungkook berniat akan menetap di Jepang selama tiga hari. Jungkook berfikir ini akan menjadi liburannya yang paling menyenangkan karena dia berlibur dengan sang kekasih.

Ya, kekasih.

Jung Hoseok namanya. Pemuda berumur dua puluh satu tahun yang menjabat sebagai mahasiswa fakultas tekhnik elektro di Seoul University. Beruntung dia mendapat libur dari kampusnya sehingga dapat menemani kekasih kelincinya ini berlibur di Jepang. Dia juga merasa penat dan butuh sedikit _refreshing_ dari tugas-tugas kuliah yang sangat menumpuk dan terkesan tidak ada habisnya.

Mereka menyewa sebuah hotel di pinggir pantai, karena Jungkook yang mengatakan ingin melihat indahnya pantai di Jepang. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Hoseok pun menyanggupi keinginan sang kekasih.

.

.

"Kook_ie_ kau belum tidur?" Hoseok membuka kembali kedua matanya ketika merasakan masih adanya pergerakan di ranjang yang ditempatinya dengan Jungkook.

Mendengar suara Hoseok, Jungkook yang tadi sedang berguling ke kanan dan kekiri –yang menyebabkan ranjang yang mereka tempati sedikit bergoyang- langsung menoleh ke arah Hoseok, "Aku tidak bisa tidur hyung" dan tidak lupa dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hoseok yang mendengarnya langsung berdecak, kemudian tangannya meraih pinggang ramping Jungkook, memeluknya dengan erat. "Insomnia mu kambuh lagi, eoh?" Hoseok menciumi wajah Jungkook. Mulai dari matanya, hidungnya dan terakhir pipinya yang sediki _chubby. _Sedangkan yang diciumi terkikik geli seraya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya begitu hyung. Aku mengantuk tapi tidak bisa tertidur" Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Hoseok. Kemudian menggesekkan hidungnya sendiri pada dada bidang milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah. Besok kita akan pergi jalan-jalan, oke?" Hoseok mengelus surai milik Jungkook lalu mengecup dahinya. Tangannya juga membenarkan selimut yang digunakan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk. Dirinya menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Hoseok. Benar, dirinya memang lelah. Dia butuh tidur. Seharusnya dia bisa melawan insomnia nya yang akhir-akhir ini sering kambuh dan dapat tidur dengan baik.

.

.

Dan nyatanya, Jungkook tidak dapat melawan insomnia nya.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Tapi matanya tidak kunjung terpejam. Alih-alih malah rasa kantuk yang tadi dirasakannya menguar entah kemana. Dia melihat Hoseok di sebelahnya sudah tertidur nyenyak. Tidak mungkin dia tega untuk membangunkan lelaki yang dicintainya tersebut hanya untuk menemani dirinya '_kan? _Jadilah dia hanya diam sembari memandangi langit-langit kamar hotel yang ditempatinya kini.

_Drrt _

_Drrt_

Bunyi ponsel bergetar dari arah meja nakas di sebelah ranjang yang ditempatinya. Dan sepertinya itu milik Jungkook. Karena memang tadi dia yang meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas. Jungkook sedikit mengernyit, siapa yang menelfonnya tengah malam begini. Tapi akhirnya Jungkook tetap mengambil ponselnya, dan menerima panggil tersebut. Tapi entah dia lupa atau bagaimana, dia tidak melihat dari siapa panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

"…."

Tidak ada sahutan dari sang penelfon. Jungkook makin mengernyit. Sudah menelfon tengah malam begini, tapi ketika diangkat tidak ada yang berbicara. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Halo? Siapa disana?!"

Jungkook meninggikan nada suaranya karena kesal. Tidak ada suara apapun dari seberang. Ah ralat, ada suara. Tapi hanya seperti bunyi adanya mesin pemotong kertas yang dibunyikan. Itu juga suaranya sangatlah pelan.

"Halo?! Siapa ini?!"

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Jungkook makin geram,

"Yack! Kalau tidak ada urusan jangan menelfon—

"_Moshi"_

Perkataan Jungkook langsung terpotong oleh suara halus dari seberang sana. Sangat halus. Nyaris tidak terdengar suaranya.

"Kau siapa? Ada perlu apa—

"_Moshi"_

Perkataan Jungkook terpotong lagi oleh suara dari seberang. Jungkook langsung terdiam. Beberapa detik. Hingga ketika dia mengingat perbincangannya dengan dua temannya di Seoul kemarin siang.

"_Jungkook-ah, benar kau besok akan ke Jepang?" salah satu temannya bertanya. Saat ini dia dan kedua temannya sedang berada di salah satu café dekat dengan sekolah mereka._

"_Iya. Kenapa memangnya?"_

_Temannya itu kemudian menatapnya serius, "kau hati-hati ya. Jepang itu salah satu Negara yang mempunyai urban legend yang seram-seram loh" ucapnya temannya meyakinkan. Yang diangguki oleh salah satu temannya lagi yang perempuan berkuncir kuda._

_Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya, "halah. Kalian berdua ini terlalu sering melihat film hantu, ya? Cerita cerita tersebut hanyalah cerita untuk menakut-nakuti anak kecil yang tidak bisa tertidur di malam hari" Jungkook berujar cuek sembari menyuap potongan tiramisu cakenya._

_Salah satu temannya yang perempuan menatapnya sedikit kesal. "Ish kau ini! itu benar tahu! Hati-hati saja kalau ditelfon sama hantu! Tau rasa kamu!" ucap teman perempuannya menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Jungkook dengan garpu yang sedang di genggamnya._

"_Konyol sekali. Memang hantu bisa menelfon?" _

"_Bisa. Kau tidak tau? Di Jepang biasanya orang-orang mengucapkan 'moshi moshi' untuk salam sapaan pada telfon. Tapi ketika ada yang menelfonmu dan hanya berkata 'moshi' itu artinya kau ditelfon oleh hantu jiwa!"_

_Temannya yang lelaki melanjutkan ucapan perempuan berkuncir kuda tadi, "iya itu benar. Karena menurut kepercayaan warga Jepang, hantu tidak bisa mengucapkan moshi secara dua kali. Jadi dia hanya mengucapkan 'moshi' bukan 'moshi moshi'"_

_Jungkook hanya menatap malas kedua temannya ini. Sepertinya mereka terlalu banyak menonton film hantu picisan. Oh Jungkook tidak akan percaya dengan hal konyol macam seperti itu. Di telfon hantu? Yang benar saja._

"_Ya ya ya terserah kalian saja. Mungkin aku akan mengajak hantu tersebut berkenalan ketika dia menelfonku. Hahaha"_

_Jungkook tertawa sendiri. Sedangkan kedua temannya hanya melihatnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun._

"_Moshi"_

Suara tersebut terdengar lagi. Jungkook membelakkan matanya. Dengan cepat dia langsung melempar ponselnya entah kemana. Menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring karena ponselnya yang bertubrukkan dengan lantai kamar hotel yang dingin. Tapi bunyi nyaring tersebut tidak cukup untuk membangunkan kekasihnya yang saat ini masih tertidur pulas.

Jungkook langsung saja memutar badannya menghadap ke arah kekasihnya, lalu memeluknya erat. Hoseok sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya. Tapi matanya tetap terpejam. Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin tadi yang menelfon ku itu hantu. Tid—

"_Moshi"_

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Dia merasakan ada suara tepat di telinga kirinya. Suaranya mirip dengan yang menelfonnya tadi. Suaranya sangat halus. Dan cukup untuk membuat dirinya menegang takut.

Dan selanjutnya Jungkook makin keringat dingin ketika dia merasakan ada yang memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Dari belakang. Dan tentu itu bukan tangan Hoseok yang memeluknya.

"_Kau ingin berkenalan denganku Jungkook?"_

.

.

.

.

.

End / tbc?

Halooo.

Telat update ya? Mianhaeeeee ;-; maaf juga kalo gak serem. Seperti kataku di chap sebelumnya ya. Ini 'hantunya' bisa aku ambil dari urban legend ato gak aku ngarang sendiri *apaan* Karena banyak yang minta HopeKook, aku bawain HopeKook kali ini yeayyy!~ aku juga lagi demen banget ama mereka. ugh gemes.

Oke next chap mau couple siapa? Tergantung voting ya:3

_And then, mind to review?_


End file.
